cryoffearfandomcom-20200222-history
Robbie (film)
Robbie is a 2012 life comedy film written and directed by Hunter Payne and produced by Adam Glenn. The film stars Gil Rivera, Felix Kjellberg, Jan Casey, Lillia Zarn and Jake Short. It was greenlit in early 2011 and finally began production in November. The film was released on August 9th, 2012 in the United States. The film tells the story of Robbie (Rivera), who is a 22 year old person trying to live in New York by getting into the work of freelance along with his roommate Benjamin (Kjellberg). The cast feautures other actors as well such as comedian Louis C.K., Jan Casey and child actor Jake Short. Robbie recieved critical acclaim for both it's acting, directing and amazing script. Director Hunter Payne and actors Gil Rivera and Felix Kjellberg were given awards for their performances while also reaching more than $100,000,000 during it's first few weeks. 'Plot' Robbie Logan (Gil Rivera) is a 22 year old who lives in New York City. After completing his 4 years of college, his dreams of a simple life of grandeur are shattered when his parents cut off his school funds, his girlfriend breaks up with him and he moves into an apartment with his annoying prankster friend, Benjamin (Felix Kjellberg). Close to being broke and evicted, Benjamin decides to help Robbie in the world of freelance to make quick money. With the help of work aid official Mr. Johnson (Louis C.K.), Robbie is able to aquire a long list of job opportunites. Robbie finds his first jobs easy and laid back but is soon swarmed with more bizarre and gratuitous tasks that take a toll on him. He makes a modest amount of cash from most of them and decides to take a silent office job to cool down, but this work lifestyle also bothers him far more than the others, so much that he eventually has a mental breakdown in a surreal nightmare. Tired and overworked but finally cashed in, Robbie decides to hang out with Benjamin more often. While visiting a nightclub, Robbie meets a girl named Marzia (Lillia Zarn) who Benjamin has feelings for. Winning her affections first, Robbie ultimaely finds the two more compatible and hooks them up which helps strengthens his and Benjamin's friendship. The party life becomes an addiction though for Robbie and after a few weeks, he finds himself broke and nearing to rent day. With Benjamin's help, Robbie blackmails his broadway actor sister Riley (Jamie Marie Wright) with a sex tape which could ruin her career, for $500. Benjamin then gets Robbie a job as a bike courier and he becomes a master in delivery. Benjamin offers him more jobs as well but Robbie refuses and decides to have a single job to balance himself for the time being. Later on, Robbie develops a relationship with a single mother, Daina (Jan Casey), and her son Leo (Jake Short). Robbie and Daina find each other similar in topics of life and struggles and are able to conenct as friends. Robbie falls for her but she denies his love, thinking it more childish. During a winter party, Daina and Robbie get drunk and the two make love but Leo steps in though and scolds his mother for making the same mistake with his father, which strains Robbie and Daina's relationship. A month later, Robbie drives her to the airport where she is going on a "trip". Robbie soon finds her going to Paris to patch up her marraige with Leo's father. Daina tells Robbie that he is not an adult yet until he learns responsibility by not falling into slumps and getting carried away. Robbie is visibly depressed as she leaves for the terminal but as Nina yells at him to wave back, the distance blurs his hearing and Robbie happily believes she is telling him to "wait for her", not "wave". In the final scene, Robbie films himself with a camcorder and says his New Years Resolution is to become an adult by finding a suitable job and loving girlfriend while in the background he finally pranks Benjamin for the first time. Robbie then does a small victory dance as Magic (by B.O.B. and Rivers Cuomo) plays while the credits begin. 'Cast' *'Gil Rivera' as Robbie Logan *'Felix Kjellberg' as Benjamin Hans *'Jan Casey' as Daina Smith *'Jake Short' as Leo Smith *'Lillia Zarn' as Marzia *'Jamie Marie Wright' as Riley Logan *'Louis C.K.' as Mr. Johnson